Unspoken consequences
by Aveline01
Summary: Percy has literally traveled back through the time and are firmly in his younger self after an unexpected meeting with the Fates. But he has still his memory intact. Percy realizes that he has the knowledge to save his friends, and change everything. As the rebel he is so can he obviously not stop himself. What could go wrong?
1. The Fate brings early Christmas gifts

Percy would say that it had been a perfectly normal day.

Key words: had.

He had visited his old camp: Camp Half-Blood, and helping to train new arrivals demigods and on top of that, had time to visit his mother, Sally, and his stepfather, Paul. The day would just get better and better when he was on his way to his girlfriend and best friend, Annabeth Chase. Yep, life was very good indeed.

However, he had never had much luck, so why would the Lady luck decide to take account of his life for once.

That was precisely why he ended up here - what here really means -in a dark circular room above three creepy, wrinkled old ladies who looked like they should have been extinct for at least a couple thousand years ago. It was not very healthy really.

"Uh ..." was the only intelligent Percy was able to get out before he compensated himself. "Why am I here?"

"You have reached the fate," said the first woman to the right and her hair swaying gently in an invisible wind. "You have done more than most would have been hoping to achieve. For the inconvenience we have come to the conclusion that you get a choice. "

"So they can talk," Percy muttered to himself. "Damn, there my theory disappeared that they were mute."

"Of course we can talk you dumb boy," hissed the woman in the middle. "Do you not remember the day of your sixteenth birthday?"

Percy felt a shiver went up his spine. He tried not to think about those days at all. How Beckendorf, Silena, Michael, even Ethan...

"Aha, we see that you have started to finger pensively on your chiton now", nodded the woman to the right again.

What chiton, thought Percy before he decided not to say anything about it. Once-powerful immortal beings become angry, they were not just angry. There was more to the raging I-will-not-pulling-me-from-blow-you-up-in-the-air angry. So do not mess with me, mortal. Like, ever if you know your best.

And The Fate, which Percy had quickly recognized who they were, were probably the worst of all gods.

"What choice do you mean?" asked Percy at last.

"What is the fun of saying it?" wondered the woman in the middle again. "It's much more entertaining to see how you deal with it yourself."

Percy felt the familiar anger built up again when he heard what these terrible women talked about. They found only his life as an entertaining game, which they ruled over.

Then what was recorded the Fate left who had not said anything until now, actually said.

"What did you say?" gasped Percy. "That's not possible."

"Is he deaf?" muttered the woman in the middle.

"No, no, not yet, sister," assured the right.

I really need to start learning their names and not just call them the woman to the right, middle and left, thought Percy distracted. Focus now Jackson, do not zoom out. In Hades with ADHD.

"I said you have the chance to change everything again. You have power of the fates in your hands," repeated the woman left ominous.

"If you wish so." It was the middle who spoke.

"And if you have the courage to it," concluded the right.

"You can save all of you so yearn after that, demigod. Or die in the attempt. "

They marched out through a door that mysteriously appeared in the wall.

"Hey! Wait! You can't just le...! "The door slammed in the face of Percy. "This is so typical of me," he muttered and looked around, hoping to see an emergency exit or something. No such luck for him.

"Is that a valid argument that my girlfriend will kill everyone, including me if I'm late because of a peculiar mission?" No response. "Did not think so either."

Two doors appeared, both were wide open, unlike the one the Fate had wandered out through. It was a strange light from both of them.

Percy could not decide what color the lights had. It was like a colorless mist that constantly changed before his eyes.

"And now?" he murmured. What would Annabeth have done in this situation?

Think Percy, think. She would have conjured up a plan out of thin air. She had reminded him of more times than he could count, 'Athena always have a plan.'

Percy's thoughts wandered on among his friends and he thought about what they would had done.

Clarisse would have kicked a hole in the wall and taking the road out. Percy doubted that it would work for him. How much he hated to admit it, the daughter of Ares was stronger than him.

Nico would have only shadow traveling away.

Jason would have made some kind of son of Jupiter thing. Which means he probably would have made a hole in the roof and flown from there. Percy snorted away the thought that he self would manage to fly up through the roof.

The Stoll brothers... Percy shuddered again, though of a very different reason than before. He did not even want to think about what those mad geniuses would had concocted.

Leo would... Percy broke off abruptly when he thought of his old friend. It hurt to think of Leo or someone else who had died in the wars.

He felt a wave of longing. The Fate, they had said that he had the power of the fates in his hands. But what did it mean?

Suspicious Percy went to the two misty doors. He looked indecisively between them. Percy was not stupid, he knew that it was intended that he would eventually go through any of them. They were part of the Plan of the fates. One of the Fate had said 'You can save all of you so yearn...'

Percy had longed and longed to certain things, certain people ... that everything had just been a terrible nightmare. At they had survived. But he had learned to live with it. To go further. He was not so ungrateful.

He knew he had been more than lucky that he had survived not only one war, but two.

Most of his friends had survived, his parents were safe, he had Annabeth...

But he could have done more. 'If you just crave, if you have the courage.' Whispered the empty room to him.

Percy saw between the two doors again. Right, left, right, left, right, left.

He had not realized that it had become like a tangled together mixture of words in an eternal mantra. Right-left-right-left-right-left-right-left-right leftrightleftrightleft... Percy took a deep breath.

He could save everyone. He would save everyone. What could go wrong?

I should be nominated for the world's most randomized man, thought Percy. After taking yet another deep breath, Poseidon's son took a leap through the door to the left.

"Percy, Percy, wake up." Someone shook him. "The bus is broken and the bus driver tells everyone to get off."

Percy opened his eyes. There was Grover his best friend, but at the same time not Grover. He looked younger somehow, more pimples and he had his old hat that concealed that he was a satyr wearing. But Grover never wears it nowadays...

He looked out over the countryside. They were on a highway before all the suburbs of New York.

It was not possible. It just could not be possible.

"Open your eyes completely to the world, Seaweed Brain," a voice whispered in his mind that sounded suspiciously like Annabeth.

And Percy looked down at himself. He was shorter, had smaller hands, less everywhere... it was not his usual twenty-four year-old body. This could not be possible, he thought again.

But the impossible was true. He had become twelve years old again.

* * *

AN: Hi all, I have **not abandoned** my other story, I just felt to try something new so this is a very random story. Feel free to point out grammar errors, spelling failures and so on. English is not my first language, and to be honest it is my worst subject in school. But you can't get better if you do not practice, don't you think?

But **I repeat** , I have **not abandoned** my first story: Lägret läser PJ: Född till hjälte. I plan to write both of the stories. This story is more like an experiment for now, so I'll see how it goes.

Anyhow Be good

–Aveline


	2. Holy gods, not again your piece of meat

AN: Hi, thanks for the reviews and the favors/followers. You made my day people.

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympia or The Heroes of Olympus. That honor is to Mr. Rick Riordan.

* * *

Percy stepped off the bus after Grover. He still had a terrible uncomfortable feeling of everything.

When the Fate had said that he could change everything he believed actually not that it meant _everything_.

The deadly round about complained that they would be late for meetings and so on.

Different times, same old New York living, thought Percy little happier. At least that had not changed.

"Percy, when we come back, maybe we should..." began Grover nervously. " _Di immortales!_ This is not good!"

Absent Percy wondered how he could have missed exactly how different it really was with Grover when he said such expressions.

Percy looked over the four lanes that Grover in his terror had pointed to. And sure enough, there sat the Fate as neatly - and scary - as always and the span of the next thread of life.

No matter what people said, it still looked like giant socks for Percy.

"Do you think we could use those socks as silver tape to the bus if needed?" Percy asked innocently.

Grover looked like as if he would faint just thinking about it. "Absolutely not, Perce!"

Percy held up his hands in one: take it easy gesture. "Sure, sure. Just a suggestion. "

"Not a good one," said the satyr not amused at all.

"It's good to have a backup plan," Percy defended himself.

Although he must admit that it used to work particularly well for him. He grimaced mentally when he thought of some of the backup plans. Like the time he would pick up the two daughters of Hermes and would bring them to the camp's security. If anything went wrong, they would wait until reinforcements arrived. They had been hunted by at least twenty monsters and Percy had not meant to blow up a part of Texas in the air and fled from there in a stolen ice cream truck. Not that the two children had complained during that part of the journey, so Percy had patted himself on the shoulder and called it a successful mission and a job well done.

Grover took Percy's arm and the son of Poseidon came back to planet earth again.

"Come on, Percy. Let's go into the bus and wait there instead. "

"There are thousands of degrees in there," Percy pointed out and watched as the bus spewed out a lot of black smoke. "Look, Grover. There is a _Go in_ there, "said Percy and tried to stop his best friend from cling onto the bus.

"Where!" exclaimed Grover before he could stop himself. Then he added: "And it is said not _drive_ in?"

Percy rolled his eyes. "Where did you get that idea? Everyone knows that it's called _Go in_ as safe as pigs fly. "

"Pigs do not fly," said Grover immediately.

"Have you actually seen a flying pig, G-man?"

"Uh... no. But I bet you do not have seen one either. "

Percy shook his head sadly. "One day you will learn the truth my friend. One day. "

"I do not look forward to it," Grover muttered and shook his head and Percy grinned back.

This time Percy dragged Grover against the Fate instead of away from them as Grover had made the transfer time.

"See, there's plenty of food there," said Percy and pointing at a fruit stand in front of the three old women. The fruit stand was filled of apples and ripe cherries. There were walnuts and apricots and jugs filled with cider. The Fate would not be able to support themselves if they continued like that, he thought when he saw the pristine baskets with food.

Percy saw how Grover's eyes light up and he could not imagine how angelic choir sang behind the satyr. Percy amused themselves short with the idea of gods and goddesses stood and sang in a choir with Apollo, god of music, as director.

"It sure looks good," Percy nodded when he realized how hungry he actually was. Travelling through time apparently makes you very hungry.

Grover mumbled something that sounded like: "mohmmm", and stared longingly at the white cloth over the stand.

Percy rooted for a few dollars in his pocket and he walked closer to the Fate, and not to forget: all the food.

He picked some apples and paid one of the women the money. She virtually shrugged the money out of his hand. Someone here has definitely attitude problem.

Grover asked if he could buy the cloth and the Fate stared at him until he seemed to change his mind. Satyr half dragged, half pushed Percy back to the bus between the cars that drove on the roads.

"Hey! I wanted to have cider too! "

"You can get it at the bus terminal Percy," Grover assured him.

"Okay," sighed Percy after a few seconds of thinking. "But you pay."

"Deal." Grover looked relieved to get Percy away from the Fate.

Hum, Percy thought, Grover had been a lot more panic before. What had changed it?

Percy felt that his hair stood up in his neck. Gently, he turned around and looked back just in time to see that the three goddesses cut a thread of yarn.

Not good. Not good at all. Exactly giving time it felt as if he could hear the sound of it when the thread was cut off despite the four files of traffic.

"Percy..." said Grover slowly without turning around. "Do not tell me what I think happened actually happened."

"It did not happen," said Percy automatically.

"Very funny," said Grover sarcastically but his words were drowned in the bus riders' cheers when the bus engine started again and all the smoke cleared.

They both took a seat at the back of the bus.

"This is serious" muttered Grover unfortunate.

"No, I'm Percy," said Percy automatic.

"And that means?"

"A teacher forced me to read the Harry Potter," said Percy quickly. He had actually been forced to read the series, but not by a teacher but by Annabeth. She had said: 'You may be the Olympus savior and everything whatever that means, but you are also my boyfriend and you must have basic literary skills.' Then she had planted the first Harry Potter book in his hand and he knew better than to complain.

"Oh. Sore. But Percy, what happened over there... it's not good. Really not good actually. "

"I understood it at about that time as Santa's old elves began to sting too big Christmas socks, Grover," said Percy.

"As I'm your protector... ", plowed Grover.

Percy had a vague memory that Grover had said something about it the first time he had experienced this bus ride. He must have fallen asleep after this time or something because he don't remembered that he had fallen asleep the first time.

Urg, this will be really weird with everyone: the first time, this time, the second time, first ... and so on.

"...It means that I have to protect you, Percy. It's kind of my duty. So I hope it's okay..."

"Um, sure Grover. You can come home with me and protect me and what all that means, "interrupted Percy.

"And I... wait. You said it was okay? "

"Of course. I never thought anything else, "lied Percy, waving away the memory of what he had done last time.

"Good. Good, "repeated Grover eased. "Then we're in agreement."

"Seems like it."

Grover threw still an uneasy glance through the window and then made a kind of sign of the cross with his fingers as Percy now know was a symbol to wean evil.

The rest of the bus trip was devoted to silence, which gave Percy plenty of time to think.

Had these Fates any knowledge that he was a time traveler? It did not act as if they knew something. But after living for a thousand years, they should have had time to practice their theater campaigns, so it was hard to tell if they just pretended or not.

And what would he say to his mother about this situation? 'Mom, because I actually are twenty-four years old, I have the right to drive, just so you know that. And did I mention that I am twenty-four years old? 'Excellent talk right? Note the sarcasm.

Normally, he would have asked Annabeth for advice, but they had not even met yet, according to her.

Same thing with his other friends.

I take it as it comes, Percy thought at last. What else can I do?

Once they step off the bus at the bus terminal, they took a taxi up to Percy's Street.

They went into the building and Percy rooted around for his keys for a while and he was about to open the door before he stopped himself.

"Hey! I never got that cider!" said Percy accusingly, glaring at Grover.

Satyr rolled her eyes at him. "Just go in into the apartment Percy."

"Sure. But that does not make you less guilty, your goat. "

Grover looked puzzled, but Percy did not care about it then, but opened the front door at the same moment.

The apartment looks like a pigsty without exaggeration.

At a table in the living room sat Smelly Gabe and his poker friends and playing, well, poker.

Oh no, thought Percy. He had quite forgotten Gabe! Where was Medusa when he for once actually needed her?!

"What is that smell?" asked Grover and frowned his nose and he looked as he have eaten some bad tacos.

"Come on," muttered Percy and pushed Grover against the bathroom which was the nearest door from where they stood.

"Hey! Brat! ", shouted Gabe and Percy stayed with a grimace. Grover looked confused before the lights went up in his eyes.

"Oh."

"Yes, oh," repeated Percy. "Stay here Grover," said Percy and pushed almost his friend into the bathroom.

"Hey! It stinks here! "

"Ssssch! Be quiet for a while Grover. "

Percy walked quickly into the living room and stood a little bit away from the men who sat around the round table. Yikes, this stench is not something he had missed.

"What do you want Gabe?" asked Percy tired.

Gabe's eyes narrowed. "Watch your tone boy. And you own me money. "

Percy was terribly sure he did not own Gabe something else. He conveniently forgot to think of the lack of monsters, but Gabe weighed up to it just fine.

"I don't have any cash," said Percy as he had done the last time.

"You took a taxi from the bus terminal," said Smelly Gabe. "And you probably paid with a twenty dollar bill. And got six, seven dollars back.

"In ordinary cases, then yes. But the bus broke down on the road and there was a fruit stand nearby so I bought a lot of healthy fruit, "said Percy. "You can get them if you want, instead of money."

Gabe snorted only of disgust. "Keep your fruit for yourself. I eat only food that is to a real man. "

Percy hid a grin behind his hand. Obviously, Gabe say no to fruit. And Gabe is so far from being a real man as one could get.

"Hey, Eddie," said Percy suddenly when he saw his old housekeeper.

"What?" asked Eddie and looked worried at Gabe.

"You ought to rethink your circle to prevent a deeply immoral dilemma", Percy advised and tried to use as many big words as possible to intentionally confuse Gabe.

The son of Poseidon went out of the room without having checked what Eddie's reaction was. He had at least tried now, right? Percy had never been especially fond of and delighted, wait correction: he had always _hated_ Gabe's mates but Eddie had not been as bad so Percy had at least given him a fair - possibly a bit cryptic - warning.

After he got Grover out of the bathroom, they finally sat in Percy's bed.

Or it used to be Percy's bed that now had become more like Gabe's personal trashcan over the school year.

"Percy, you must understand it's not safe for you here," began Grover.

"Was it the bad smell, or the pig in the living room which revealed that?" Percy interjected sarcastically.

"It was not what I meant, I mean that it is not safe anywhere here," tried Grover.

Percy began to feel sorry for his friend who apparently tried to think of a way to say the big news without actually saying _too much_.

"I'm a demigod," said Percy.

The reaction was priceless. Grover's eyes got bigger and he turned pale only to the hairline. And on top of that he began to talk nonsense.

"You should not know that! How can you...! This is not good, not good at all! I told Chiron we were too obvious. We might as well throw him in a corpse bag and handed it to the lord of the underworld! But Chiron said..."

"Whow, stop one second," interrupted Percy. "What was that by throwing me into a corpse sack?"

Grover sighed. "Was that all you heard?"

Percy nodded stupidly in response.

"How long have you known...?"

"Do you mean that I am a demigod?"

Grover looked around horrified. "You really should not say it so loud, Perce."

Percy shrugged. Grover was probably right. But when had it ever stopped him?

"I've known it for about a year," Percy decided to lie about that. He felt really awful about lying to her best friend, but he could not just say, "I have known this for a little more than twelve years, and yeah, I'm really twenty-four years old. Just so you know. "For the talk is going to end _so_ well.

"Percy?" came a voice from the doorway that Percy knew more than well.

"Mom," said Percy happily and cared for a moment not about Grover and that he would probably feel embarrassing later.

"Hello, Percy, I'm so hap ... oh, I did not know you had a friend over," said Sally Jackson when she opened the door.

For a moment she looked slightly embarrassed about the mess which made Percy angry. Everything was Gabe's fault!

"Uh, hello Mrs. Jackson," said Grover troubled over the silence.

"You must be Grover," smiled Sally. "Percy told me so much about you in his letters."

"Has he?" said Grover temporary surprised and Percy blushed slightly.

"Mom," said Percy quickly, "Grover is my protector."

"Really," Sally said more subdued and avoided carefully her son's gaze, "So you come from...?"

"The camp" concluded Grover at her.

It was probably here that Percy should say something like: "What camp are you talking about?!" but Percy had no desire to lie more than necessary. "So when will I go?"

"Do you know that?" exclaimed Sally.

"You've never been the best liar, mom," said Percy. It was actually true. Unfortunately, it was a capacity that her son had inherited.

"Percy," Sally said with tears in her eyes, "I wanted to tell you and I'm sorry that I never said anything about it, but it's too dangerous."

"He knows that he is a demigod," added Grover helpful.

"He's doing what!?" said Sally surprised.

This discussion will bring a lot of surprises, thought Percy. Well, not for me then, but for the others.

"That said, you are not the best liar and I usually see strange things ... Monsters similar things. After a few years I started to put two and two together, "said Percy, trying to sound as credible as possible.

"Percy, why did you not say anything?" Sally asked. "I would have done something then. I can be the first to admit that I never wanted to take you to the camp, it could mean that I never got to see you more, it would be a final goodbye..."

"Sally!" roared Smelly Gabe from the living room. "Where is my dipping sauce?!"

Hum, thought Percy, he remembered that Gabe at least had the decency to get up and go here the first time. Maybe he was still bitter that he did not receive money from him.

"I will in a minute," shouted Sally back. "Percy," she said quickly, "how about we pack our things and get out to Montauk for a while? Grover, you may of course join us. "

Percy was considering it carefully. Last time the trip had almost ended with death for all three, but on the other hand, they would avoid Gabe's interruption. If only he could convince his mother that it was best if she took him to the camp before it got too dark...

"Okay," Percy nodded. "We can talk then."

Sally looked relieved. "Thank you that would help a lot. If you just wait here..."

"Go," said Percy frowning. "But, mom, you should not let Gabe ..."

"I know," sighed Sally. "Believe me, Percy, I know." The door closed behind her.

"You really have a kind mother, Percy," said Grover.

"She's the best," agreed Percy without a moment's hesitation.

Fifteen minutes later they were on the road to Gabe's Camaro and then straight to Montauk, but were stopped by Gabe.

"Not a scratch on my car boy," warned Gabe Percy as if it was he who would drive.

"If you know our laws and actually have a basic knowledge of mathematics, you should know that I'm twelve and not allowed to drive," said Percy with as straight facial expressions as possible.

Gabe's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Gabe," Sally began nervously.

"Look boy ..."

Suddenly the screen door slammed so hard it whacked him in the butt and sent him flying up the stairs as if he'd been shout from a cannon.

Both Jackson's turned to Grover that lowered his hand.

"I thought it would be best if we got out of here as soon as possible," bleated satyr.

"That's probably true," sighed Sally. "Come on boys. All men on board. "

Percy realized that it was one of the things that he loved about his mother. She could be calm in the strangest situations.

When they came to Montauk they opened all the windows and started the usual cleaning routine.

Percy insisted that they should talk as soon as possible so they sat down at a barbecue and started a warming fire. The light gleamed and seemed to be reflected in the moonlight.

It was a wonderful evening. Too bad that it would be destroyed with a lot of heavy talk.

"All right, Percy. You know you're a demigod and you know the camp, "Sally started.

"Yep," agreed Percy.

"And you know you have a protector, Grover..."

"I change my first yep."

"The truth is, Percy, that you need to be protected against, yes, you guessed. Monsters. They are out there and will take every chance they get to... to kill you, "concluded Sally quietly obviously struggling with the thought that her son was in mortal danger.

"Mrs. J?" asked Grover. "Can I have a Coke?"

Sally nodded and Grover took up a used jar and chewed gloomy on it.

"Is that healthy?" asked Percy.

"Well, uh, I'm like a..." began Grover and interrupted his chewing.

"You are a satyr", concluded Percy for his friend.

"How did you know?!" said Grover surprised.

"You walk as if every step hurts, but is fine when it's enchiladas in school. It made me suspicious and it did not take long to figure out what you are, "said Percy.

Okay, so of course, he had not figured it out so the first time until the evidence stared him straight in the face, but there was a good explanation, right?

Grover blushed in embarrassment.

"Do not be sorry for it," Percy consoled. "You're still my best friend. Even if you have a lot of hair on the legs and hooves on your feet. "

"Thanks Perce... I think," said Grover hesitantly.

"Oh, it was nothing," said Percy unconcerned.

"Grover?" Sally asked then, "do you think that Percy can wait another year?"

"I'm sorry to say it, Mrs. Jackson, but Percy emit a fragrance that would attract all the monsters in the state," said Grover. "He would already be... uh, gone if it were not for that man."

"I was afraid of that answer," Sally sighed softly. "But maybe if I choose a school far enough away…"

Grover shook his head. "There came a fury to Yancy Academy and almost killed Percy."

"Aha!" cried Percy suddenly when he remembered what had happened so many years ago from his point of view. "You acknowledge that Mrs. Dodds existed!"

"Yes, of course, Percy," Grover began but was interrupted.

"Wait a minute boys," Sally said. "What do you mean it was a fury in your school?"

Percy and Grover shared a guilty glance. Percy wondered how his mother could still, despite his age - mentally then - make him feel as if he had caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

Soon enough they found themselves tell about Mrs. Dodds, or as she really was, a fury.

"Well, I thought she was a regular mathematics teacher who had made it her duty to make my life unhappy but then when she started to grow wings and sharp teeth and claws, I thought it was best to start think differently" Percy explained. "Long story short: She tried to kill me, but failed, Grover was a lousy liar, we bought fruit of three old ladies, did Gabe angry, drove to Montauk with you mom, and abrakadabra: a story about a nasty math teachers trying to extinguish a guy but fortunately failed."

Both Sally and Grover stared at Percy.

"What?" asked Percy after a few seconds. "It was a good story."

"If you say so," muttered Grover.

"So now that we have agreed on it... dear, sweet, nice, mom..." Percy began.

Sally laughed amused. "What do you want to Percy?"

"When you had thought that I would go to the camp?"

The smile died out of Sally's lips. "Percy, first and foremost, you must understand that when you get there, you might never come back. Life here is too dangerous. And I'm selfish that I keep you here. But I always knew that one day you will become a hero, Percy. One way or another. "

"As my namesake Perseus and Heracles, and of all them?" murmured Percy low. He could not bear to see her mother so sad. "Mom, I will visit you as often as I can," he promised.

"Well then." Sally had tears in his eyes but still a determined gaze. "Then do we get to camp. But, Percy, your father..."

"I know he is one of the Olympians, just not who", decided Percy to say after a few seconds of consideration. "You know who he is, right?" He added later only for the sake of it.

Sally nodded. "Percy, I ..."

"Can we go now? To the camp I mean", asked Percy gently. "I do not want to hear about who he is now mother." Hopefully they would have time to talk more about it later if his plan went off without a hitch.

"Even so eager to get rid of your old mom?" murmured Sally teasingly but still somewhat sadly.

"I would never get tired of you," swore Percy. "But ... I have a feeling that something bad will happen if we do not go now. Like right NOW! "

"Then let's go now," Sally decided with a worried look in her eyes.

Soon enough, they were all three on the road again. It had started raining and the sky darkened by storm clouds.

"Maybe you should drive faster?" Grover suggested to Sally and she nodded still looking at the road with her eyes.

Percy looked back. He could have been swearing that there was something there... but this time they were on the way to the camp much earlier than the last time. He was just paranoid or something.

They continued to run with very high speed.

"Mom look out!" yelled Percy when he glimpsed something from heaven.

BANG!

SMARCK!

IO!

BOOM!

The car was floating in the air a few seconds before gravity decided to do its job again.

The car had exploded because of a lightning strike Percy realized. Again.

Thank you dear uncle, thought Percy sarcastically. Just what we needed. Gabe will not be happy. That though it is almost a good thought really... focus Percy.

Percy looked around and coaxed away safety belt. It rained in through large hole in the roof.

This should not have happened, thought Percy confused. Not yet at least.

"Percy!" cried Sally. "Are you okay?!"

"Yes, of course. One guy can't be more awake than of lightning streak, "said Percy and rolled his eyes.

"Food!" Grover moaned from his seat. He was unconscious and the blood flowed from the corner of his mouth.

Together Percy and Sally got Grover out of the car.

"Food!" groaned satyr again.

"Exactly!" exclaimed Percy. "Why did I not think of it before? Grover, there are lots of yummy tin cans dipped in enchiladas here, "attracted Percy.

"Food!" Grover moaned even higher.

"There are pancakes. Tacos. Decks!" shouted Percy practically in the ear of his friend.

"Percy, will that really work?" Sally asked, looking around with a watchful eye.

Grover blocked suddenly his eyes. "Pass for two of hearts!" He exclaimed before he began to sniff the air. "Monsters," he said frightened.

"Can you walk?" asked Percy.

"I think so."

"Can you run?"

"Not sure ..."

"Then we go fast then. In such case we must hurry, "said Percy.

They began to walk as fast as they could in the direction to towards the camp.

"If you come up to the top of that ridge in the pine, you are safe," assured Sally.

"Mom," said Percy sincerely. "You should turn back here. The monsters could not possibly be interested in you unless I am with you? "

"I'm not going to leave you now," Sally said. "Not until you are safe."

And Tartarus exclaimed.

A cow, no bull came running toward them mooing and howling with rage.

It was the Minotaur.

No, thought Percy. Not again. What is this, the third time? Though according to this chronology, it is only the first time, but no matter.

"...Pasifaës son," Sally said. "You have to give you away. I divert it."

"No," exclaimed surprisingly Grover. "I would never forgive myself if something happened to you. I am the protector so this is my job. "

Percy wanted to scream at them to not be dumb, they did not understand what will happen if nothing is done, but he bit his tongue and swallowed his words.

"Mom," he said. "It's your best chance. Grover and I can take us across the border ourselves. "

Minotaur roared triumphantly. It had been a track of them and now it was just seconds.

Sally nodded reluctantly. "But hurry. Percy, you need to contact me when you have come to safety. Understood? "

"Yes, Mom," said Percy eased. "Come on, Grover." They started to run or Grover tried to run but since he was still in bad condition from the explosion slowed them down.

"Grover," shouted Percy after a while. "Continue. I will uphold him. "

"No," said Grover quickly. "I'm staying with you."

Percy sighed. They had no time to argue.

Soon enough the bull guy catch them.

"Hey, your lump of flesh!" shouted Percy. "Yes, I'm talking to you. Come and fight with someone in your own size instead. "

Okay, the monster was several meters longer than Percy, but it was not important at that time.

Minotaur roared again and came rushing toward them both at full speed.

Percy made a gesture to Grover that he would jump away on his signal.

The monster ran straight ahead without folding and when it was about a meter between them, Percy decided it was time to do something if they didn't wanted to become small patches of grass.

They jumped away as the bullfighting made real.

Percy took off his jacket and waved it in front of the monster.

"Grover, walk up behind him," shouted Percy satyr who did as he said now that the minotaur had its focus in a different direction.

"Come on then!" cried Percy, waving his jacket again. The monster became mad and rushed toward the son of Poseidon for the second time.

Percy dodged again. He continued with that tactic a few times, hoping the monster would get tired.

But the minotaur seemed to have an abundance of energy today. Maybe because it looked as if it had been awakened in the middle of his sleep for the monster was wearing nothing but underwear's. And then it was really clear white Fruit-of-the-Loom-johns. Again.

And that was nothing compared to the awful smell that came from the minotaur. Had it actually bathed sometime in their life?

Grover played his reed pipe which he had taken from his pocket. Roots and branches curl around the monster but had no strength to hold it.

Percy swung the jacket again and the monster took the bait, though Percy happened to misjudge the distance, or the minotaur had learned his lesson now. Something slammed into Percy and there was hardly a scream.

Percy looked up from his spot on the ground where he had landed.

There was his mother, the monster's grip was slowly squeeze the life out of her.

Not again! Percy got up laboriously and wished he had Riptide, he would have ended the monster for an eternity since then.

Percy did not know what he would do, he took up a stone, but did not want to throw it in fear that it would hit his mother.

He had been to slow. Percy stood powerless as his mother disappeared in a flash of golden light.

She is not dead, he reminded himself. Not dead.

Although Percy knew it, he felt still sadness, grief and anger that his mother was away for the second time.

Percy turned toward the minotaur just in time to see Grover play a quick tune on the reeds barrel again, and nature had a fight when it tried to push it down to the ground, but the bull was too strong and broke away.

Percy could not remember that he had moved on, but the next moment he found himself cast on the monster's back and made a wild movement against the horns. The monster swung Percy himself, and he was thrown against a threaded. He was still in one corner.

Minotaur ran towards him and Percy did the first thing that came to his mind, and with a sense of déjà vu, he held the horn like a knife in front of him. Percy rolled to the side and drove the broken horn straight into the monster's chest. The monster weathered probes and appeared to blow off in the wind.

On shaking knees Percy stood up.

Grover stared at him. "How did you...?" He wondered, before he shook his head. "Forget it. Here, I'll help you. "

They walked up to the crest and stood by the pine.

Thalia's pine, thought Percy and felt quite lightheaded when all the adrenaline had disappeared from his body. It began to blacken his vision and weakly looked to have two shadows before the ground rushed toward him. Thanks Grover, thought Percy absent when he landed flat on the ground anyway.

There was a girl who was leaning over him. "He's the one. He must be. "

"Silence, Annabeth. He is still conscious. Bring him inside."

"What happened Grover?"

Percy could not discern what Grover said before everything was completely black and dark.

* * *

AN2: Not the world most important chapter, but the action has to start somewhere. And I'm sorry that I let the minotaur take Sally, but she did not fit into the story right now.  
And I would just like to add that I am writing my other story at this moment. Sorry you have to wait a little longer.

Anyhow Be good

-Aveline


	3. Meeting friends and destroying buildings

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympia or The Heroes of Olympus.

* * *

Percy stared at the unkempt man in front of him.

It was hardly my fault if all started to believe that Luke had turned into me, Percy thought irritated. Or that the cabin of Hermes retaliated by attacking the cabin of Ares that they found guilty and somehow ended up with Apollo's cabin started to burn.

Have they managed to put out the fire yet?

But in any case it ended with Annabeth had dragged him here grumbling and half the camp now thought that he was a mini-god who had succeeded to hit a record in creating chaos and basically worshiped him for it. The other half were convinced that he was a punishment sent by Zeus to make their life as a wandering Tartarus.

It is probably a kind of record, Percy thought and leaned back in the chair he sat on. He did not know if it was good or bad that he at least felt a little proud of it.

"Chiron," Percy said finally when his ADHD just could not sit still anymore, "why am I here?"

"The boy is not just a little bit naughty with the thought of all the problems he had created today," the man hissed in front of him.

What had I expected of Dionysus, Percy thought and mentally shook his head. But he had become accustomed to that the wine god could at least say his name right and be civilized against him. But yes, it will maybe be so in the time. If Percy did not spun of everything completely.

Where was the old Annabeth when he needed her?

"He's probably just overwhelmed Mr. D ", Chiron defended him from his place in his magic wheelchair. "But I see that you've figured out my pseudonym, child."

Percy resisted the urge to exclaim that he was not a little child and said instead: "You talk sometimes as if you were thousands of years old, you once asked how the coffee machine in the school worked and it is something that I know almost all adults are addicted to coffee. Your jacket did not smell of coffee late after the event. And then I saw your shadow in a horse shape at night in Yancy Academy, "Percy added.

Mr. D snorted loudly in the Diet Coke.

"Well, child, it seems like you have done your detective work very good," Chiron said neglected.

Sincerely Percy nodded. "But you still have not explained why I'm here. And if you want to interrogate me about anything, I just want to point out my right to a fair lawyer. If I don't get one: it was that Clarisse girl's fault all the time and I'm just an innocent victim! That was all I wanted to say."

"Percy, you're not in trouble," Chiron said soothing.

Percy glared suspiciously at the centaur. "I believe you until the contrary is proven."

"I still say we should make a pie of him and sell him to the other hooligans," interjected Mr. D.

"You as a camp director must not boil camp members to pies and sell them to other camp members," interrupted Chiron quickly. "And please do not call them hooligans. Or at least not so they hear it. "

"It worked for Johnny Depp," Mr. D argued back.

"But was he not murdered in that movie, or am I wrong about that?" Percy asked. "And when did he started calling people hooligans?"

"I am a god Pedro," Mr. D said and ignored the last Percy had said. "I am immortal. Which means I can't die. "

"Give up the ghost, added to the final rest, burst, sleep, go to the hereafter, wedging the corner, exhaled the last sigh, fallen, become death by an angry mob with pitchforks and torches...", Percy counted.

"I can't do any of those things," said Mr. D contemptuously.

"Percy," Chiron said that clearly wanted to get some control of the situation again, "May you choose to believe or not, but the fact is that immortal means immortal. Can you imagine that for a moment, never dying? Never fading? Existing, just as you are, for all time?"

"It sounds very boring," Percy said honestly. "Or maybe if you were the lord of the universe and could decide everything yourself..."

The thunder warned with a rumbling.

"Jady, Jady, jay," Mr. D said. "That job is permanently busy, Patrick."

"I know," Percy sighed. "But if I were lord of the universe, the first things I would do is to remove all the clowns and replace them with things like clown fish instead. Who does not like Nemo the fish? And I would also replace Tuesdays to various theme days. One day could be ocean theme! "

"I know at least one god who would stand behind you then," Chiron muttered and Percy was not sure if it was intended that he would had heard that or not.

"You do know how to play pinochle?" Mr. D eyed Percy suspiciously.

"In fact, I know it," Percy said.

"Sir," the god said.

"Thanks, but you do not call me sir," Percy said with such an angelic smile as possible.

"Well," Mr. D said as he glared at Percy "it is, along with gladiator fighting and Pac-Man, one of the greatest games ever invented by humans. I would expect all the civilized young men to know the rules."

Percy just shrugged his shoulders at the thing with the gladiators. "I agree that Pac-Man is quite okay, but the gladiator fighting, I'm not so sure," he said and remembered how he had fought against Cyclops in a gladiator arena before Kronos had resurrected again. And that reminded him very much of the Romans away at Camp Jupiter. They were kind to be enemies or would in any case dismiss each other now, right? Now wait, they would not remember each other at all. The Fate did not expect that he would remember everything that happened in the past - this future, or did they? Hopefully they know better than that. They would have sent Annabeth or Jason or anyone else who could actually remember the details that were not about conflict or mission. He was so screwed.

"By the way, where is Grover?" Percy asked. He had the idea that the Satyr had been part of the conversation the last time...

"He wanted to come," Chiron said, "but we felt it was best that we spoke to you first ..." the centaurus dragged out on the words.

"Chiron said it best," Mr. D corrected. "I could not care any less."

"Will he be all right?" Percy asked. Grover does not deserve to be punished for something that was not even his fault.

"His judgment is not yet beaten in stone," Chiron said. "The Council is still investigating it. But what we wanted to say was that we regret your loss, child, "Chiron said and briefly looked towards Mr. D who was not paying any attention anymore, but mixed rather with the playing cards.

"Thank you," Percy said simply. He was still worried about Grover and if it was the same as the last time everything would work out and he, Grover and Sally could be sitting in a restaurant and eat tacos far away from Gabe, gods and monsters. But then has things gone the way Percy really wanted?

"And we wonder, if you want to talk about it right now, how you manage to avoid all he monsters for so many years when you knew you were a demigod?" the centaurus continued.

Percy shrugged again. "I don't really know actually. Perhaps it's was only luck?"

"Maybe," Chiron said finally after he seemed to regard Percy with a detailed eye for a few seconds.

He always seems to know when I withhold something. Maybe Gabe is right, maybe I actually suck at hiding things. But so far no one had discovered that I am a time traveler, so it's 1-0 to me.

"Can I go now?" Percy asked hopefully.

Reluctantly nodded Chiron. "Annabeth Chase, the girl who brought you here, will be your guide here at the camp. She is in the room on the other side of the big house. You can't missed it. "

"Does she of all people have to show me around?" Percy asked. It was not that he didn't want to see her. But at the same time... who knows how their relationship with each other will be now. She might hate him. Or maybe even go with the Titans. No, thought Percy. It can't happen. It _can't_ happen.

Instead he simply said: "I mean, it's was like she wanted to kill me before when she brought me here. Can I trust that she not trying to drown me or something like that? "

Ha. She can try to drown him. The gods know that Clarisse has tried in earnest many times. The proof of her failure was very much alive son of Poseidon who continued to walk around and breathe.

"She will not try to kill you," Chiron assured Percy.

"If I get murdered, she is the first of the list of suspects," Percy said and pursing his mouth before he walked from the god and the centaur.

Percy followed the porch until he came to the back of the house. Mentally, he tried to prepare himself, sure, he had met Annabeth just half an hour ago, but that meeting had gone so fast...

He opened the big door and looked around cautiously. It was pure white light from hospitals cottage that met his gaze. Yikes, white. Why must hospital always be white…?

 _Viwws!_

Percy stared at the knife that was stuck in the wall two centimeters from his face. Too close.

"My apologize," came a stiff voice. "But you surprisingly looked like a monster."

So she was still mad at him.

"Hey, Annabeth was it, huh?" Percy greeted and gave the knife back with a certain trepidation because it looked like she wanted to stab him with it.

Annabeth just nodded. "Come on, I'll show you around. You're not going to start walking away by yourself as soon as I turn my back?" she asked suspiciously.

"I promise not to do it on my honor," Percy swore solemnly and he glimpsed a smile from Annabeth before it quickly disappeared.

"Come on then."

"I was just waiting for you," Percy said.

"But I'm in front of you on the way out." She had a point, so Percy hurried after her.

They walked for a while in silence towards the cabins. The exchange with Annabeth had made Percy hopeful. Perhaps they could be the friends that they had been in this age. Well, minus all the fights and his confusion over the gods actually existed. Annabeth pointed out the strawberry fields for him and canoe lake and then finally the forest as she briefly explained that they used to play capture the flag in before she stopped so suddenly that Percy was about to bump into her.

"What will happen at the summer solstice?"

"What?" Percy wonder confused.

She looked around, as if she were afraid someone would hear what she said before she burst out in a rush: "What is going on? What was stolen? We only have a few weeks!"

"Oh that," said Percy voiceless and it appeared nothing what he thought of his face, but inside he was panicking. What would he say now?

"So you know something," Annabeth said with shining eyes.

"Maybe. Perhaps not," Percy said neutral. "Or at least not that thing with the summer solstice. But I know something like as the sun drives of a self-fashion crazy guy. The lady how gives the snow to the earth is an ice cold bitch. Janus is dangerous to the traffic. I mean, the guy has two faces, but he is always taking to himself so he always confuses himself then. Actually, he is dangerous to the whole planet if you asked me…"

Annabeth's eyes narrowed calculation. "I suggest that we are part of an alliance. I am a daughter of Athena. The wisdom goddess. When you arrived, I was hoping... I mean... Athena gets along well with almost everyone except Ares. And then we have her rivalry with Poseidon. But, then, besides that... I thought we could cooperate. I thought you might know something. "

Percy thought about it. Becoming Annabeth's friend, alliance partner ... almost friend... eh, whatever... would be an advantage from the start. But what would he say about the information she wanted. Why could he never think about things like this from the beginning?

"I didn't think you liked me," he said finally.

"I don't," Annabeth assured.

"Should I be offended?"

"Being allies must not mean that they actually like each other," the daughter of Athena continued, without caring about Percy interruption.

"Sorry, but I don't know anything about it right now," Percy said. It was both a lie and the truth. He did not know much about what had become of Zeus bolts before the entire mission-spectacle, but he had the basic facts...

Annabeth looked as if someone had said that all architecture in the world was forbidden. "I have to get a mission" she muttered to herself. "I'm not too young. If they just told me what the problem is..."

Percy was relieved when a voice called: "Percy!"

Grover ran up to the two, and waved violently with a shoebox in the air. His artificial feet threatened to fall off at any time.

"You saved my life," Grover gasped out when he arrived after a few seconds of awkward silence. "I... well, the least I could do... I went back to the hill. I thought you might want this."

He reverently held up the shoebox in front of Percy.

"It's Minotaur horn, right?" Percy mumbled though he already knew what is was very well.

Grover nodded.

"Thanks Grover," Percy smiled. He was really grateful. The Minotaur was the first monster that he had ever killed back then and now. It had become a symbol that although, you meet an enemy that seemed to appear overpowering, you could manage it anyway.

"It was nothing," Grover said although he blushed with embarrassment. "By the way, guys, did you know that it goes around the most ridiculous rumors that Luke had turned into Percy. I mean, how can it lead to Apollo's cabin was set on fire? And Jake Mason the son of Hephaestus, repeats all the time that he saw someone with black hair and green eyes stand up and lead Hermes cabin Ares cabin with war cry: "For the turtles!" Not to mention that all of the Aphrodite girls sneaking around and looking after their "super-hot" rebel. I get really sick of all the perfume. Hehe, gets, goat… eh, never mind. And both of the Stoll's brother seem to be in shock after they may have been, or may not have been deceived by non-Luke or if it was Luke. And then..."

"Um, yes," Percy interrupted quickly. "We get it. Really strange. No idea how all this could have happened."

Grover looked at him suspiciously and Percy turned pleadingly to Annabeth just looking at him with a look that clearly said: 'You started this. You can finish it as well. '

"Well, Grover, so here it is, once you have started something leads one thing usually to another and then you have to be..."

"It was not what I meant," Annabeth muttered with a blush.

Percy shrugged. "Sorry. But you were not clear what you meant, so I took a chance. "

"What are you talking about?" asked Grover and looked between the two of them who had not left each other with their eyes.

"I'm talking about that Percy perhaps should think things through first before he actually is doing them," Annabeth said hard.

"But I'm talking about you may not always need a plan. The result can be as good anyway, "Percy shot back.

The two continued to argue while they went on with Grover after them sighing.

After a while, Percy found himself able to relax and enjoy discussing with Annabeth again. Sure, he was not as good or fast on to argue that her, but he had twelve years more experience now so he held it up to her pretty well. This reminded him of all the times he used to talk about Annabeth about basically anything and everything. Such as the time in which he had argued that there must be some logic that the moon was made of cheese, as so many movies claimed. Annabeth had not been amused and quickly tried every little trick she knew - which was a lot - to try to disprove it.

Eventually was Percy aware that it had formed a crowd and they had stopped at the volleyball field.

"Why are all staring at us?" Percy asked.

"It's not _us_ they are staring at. It's _you_ they are staring at," Annabeth said amused.

And indeed, a whole bunch of camp members stood and watched them, or me then, Percy thought.

Several of the camp members pushed each other with their elbows. One pointed to the minotaurhornet which Percy carried. Another said: "It is _him_."

Most of the camp members looked as they were older than Percy. He consoled himself at least he knew the truth that he was mentally older than the other. The satyr were bigger than Grover, all of them trotting around in orange CAMP HALF-BLOOD T-shirts, with nothing else to cover their bare shaggy. At least Grover had pants in this age.

Percy could vaguely remember the last time camp members had been staring at him like this, he had felt embarrassed and shy, but this time it was more like a mild inconvenience. He had no desire to be treated as neither the new kid who they could pick on and look down on, or be worshiped for something that had required such a big sacrifice.

"Listen up guys, you know that yes, it was I who defeated the piece of meat, uh, I mean, the minotaur, and, yes, I could possibly have been turned into Luke for a few hours - but technically if we should be careful here it was he who turned into me - and it may or may not have ended up with Apollo's cabin became an early campfire ", Percy proclaimed for the spectators.

"The cabin began to burn. There is no _not_ in that lines," said a guy with blond hair that Percy realized was a young Will Solace, a son of Apollo.

Hehe, so small he looks like. No wait, I'm small too now. Freaking damnet, how could anyone take me seriously when I was in this age. That is an actually depressing thought...

Percy interrupted his train of thought and held up his hands in one: take it easy gesture.

"Okay, it was very sad to hear, I sincerely hope that your cabin returned in its original condition soon."

"We are already working on to fix it," said a burly guy at the back of the crowd and Percy realized with a lump in his throat that he desperately held back that it was Charles Beckendorf. Or just Beckendorf that he had been called by all except Silena.

He could not help it but he thought back on the ship they had sank before Beckendorf had died in the explosion. No, I will not let him or anyone else to die this time, thought Percy decided. I will prevent that.

"Guys, we really have to move on. You can take up this with Mr. D if you want, "Annabeth informed all.

None looked like they wanted to take up anything at all with the acidic and generally unpleasant as the god of wine camp members scattered involuntarily and went back to their own chores.

"Well, that went okay," Percy said in passing.

Annabeth shook her head at him. "Come on. I will show you where you'll sleep. "

Right. All unclaimed went automatically to the Hermes cabin. Okay, so it was still in the future, but all new demigods was claimed quite fast. He and Annabeth had even talked to Chiron about building a brand new cabin for the unclaimed so the Hermes cabin would not be forced to have them at all. The plan was put on ice quite thoroughly in the form of three old women.

"Hey, wait! Does it mean that Percy actually did all that stuff that I said before? "Grover exclaimed suddenly.

"Uh... no comment."

"Percy!"

"Let's go! We can't be late!"

Percy dragged the other down through the valley before anyone could protest. They went over the green meadows and past Grover's satyr friends and came surprisingly quickly to the cabins.

They are so few, Percy thought. It looks so empty without Hades and Iris and Hypnos and all the other lesser gods cabins. Okay, Hades would not like that I compared him with the lesser gods, but he has to take it now.

Zeus' cabin was magnificent as usual but also empty. Hera, Artemis and Poseidon's cabins stood also empty. It was almost something desolate about them.

Dad, please claim me quickly, Percy begged. He had been missing his old cabin with its familiar rough, gray stone decorated with shells. Not that he actually believed that Poseidon would hear his prayer because he probably was busy keeping Zeus from trouble. But who knew, the gods have a tendency to listen when it has to do with them. When it suited the gods themselves would say. Reluctantly, Percy turned away from the cabin three and looked at the other cabins again.

Everything looked so different, yet familiar. Cabin nine with their smokestack. Cabin four with grass roof. But there was something in the air that were the most different here. Percy could not quite put his finger on what it was, but something had definitely changed between the future and the past.

"Cabin one, two, three and eight are empty for the moment," Annabeth said and Percy looked at her spuriously. He could not remember that she had informed him that the last time. When he thought about that she had not even walked with him here. So he had already made a difference.

"The male gods have uneven cabin numbers and the female gods have even numbers," Grover said. "Cabin four is Demeter's cabin. Those who live there are mostly friendly. They like nature too. And cabin five, avoid them, Percy, as much as possible. They are a nasty bunch."

Percy looked toward the cabin five. Ares cabin. Clarisse's cabin. From the angry red color of the cabin thumped the bawling rock music from the amplifier out through the front door. People inside fought and drove arm wrestled with each other.

In the doorway a large girl stood and glared at him.

Nice to see you too Clarisse.

"Come on," Grover said quickly and drew Percy and Annabeth a bit.

"Yes, now you've met the person who you would not meet," Grover sighed.

"She seemed cool," Percy said most just to see their reactions. But he had meant it, too. When Clarisse had past the time, which she preferred to turn down the smaller people in the dirt - literally - she was actually a really nice type. But the gods forbid that she ever heard him say it.

Both Annabeth and Grover stared at him as if he had just said that he wanted to be just like Batman when he grows up.

"Clarisse," Annabeth said hesitantly, "you can say many things about. Cool is not one of those things."

Percy just smiled mysteriously to them. "Okay, what is the rest of the cabins for?" He asked then only for its very purpose, even though he knew well what everything was and who lived there. But that was weird to hear about all the cabins and people some had live there for many year ago from his perspective. The whole thing was some as a very stranger dream that he was prepared to wake up from but that would never happened.

Annabeth straightened her back. "Number sex is Athena's cabin," she announced proudly.

"Your mother?"

"Yes, she is. Goddess of wisdom like I said for some minutes ago."

"Nice," Percy said. He did not think he could get away with saying something else to Annabeth about this. At this time, the gods - her mother especially - was her whole world.

"It's pretty cool," Annabeth nodded. "It's almost like an entire library just for us there. It is absolutely amazing! "

"I believe you," Percy agreed quickly. "You do not need to show me."

Grover cleared his throat. "Cabin seven is Apollo's cabin. Usually you get dazzled by it, because the light is so strong during daytime"

True, Percy had thought that if he brought some sunglasses so he can put them on when he walked past the cabin. He and Piper had been joking that if the cabin only was a little bit light stronger so can they sunbathing beside the cabin seven instead of the real sun.

"The lights are not so strong now," Percy observed and gazed cabin seven critically.

"It could have been because it is being renovated," a voice said behind them.

Lee Fletcher went out with long steps from cabin seven and up to them. Another dead guy who Percy had meat today.

"Hey Lee," Annabeth said easily. "And yes, it was foolish for Percy. But I'm sure he did not mean it, right? "She elbowed Percy between his ribs and he nodded quickly in agreement.

"Yes, it was just an accident." Inside Percy wailed with pain. Annabeth had really sharp elbows. Someone should be banned they should ever be used in violent purposes.

"Hm, okay. Apology accepted. Hm. See you later at dinner, "Lee said before he walked away shaking his blond head.

"Ouch!" Percy cried once Lee had disappeared from their sight. "What was that necessary for? I would have said so anyway!"

"Probably," Annabeth agreed. "But I wanted to be on the safe side. And by the way you deserved it."

"No one deserved that…", Percy began.

"Cabin eight is Artemis and she is a virgin goddess so she obviously have no children," Grover interjected quickly.

"If I don't remember wrong so is Athena also a virgin goddess, and she has children," Percy said glaring at Annabeth.

"Do you really want to discuss how I really was born and became?" Annabeth asked.

"No," Percy hastened to say. "That's not necessary."

"Thought so. Okay, uh, right. Cabin nine is Hephaestus cabin. His children tend to keep to the forge of the time. They are okay. And cabin ten is, ugh, gods forbid, the Aphrodite's cabin. I have nothing against them personally, but some people are really vain and superficial there. Some are okay as their leader Silena Beauregard..."

Right, Silena, thought Percy sadly. Was she already a spy... no, she never was a real spy. She was a hero to the end. Regardless of what people like Drew Tanaka said she would always be a hero. Although Silena was on Luke's side right now, he would do his best to make sure she didn't die this time. She and Beckendorf deserved their happy ending.

"...But I would suggest that you take it gently with them or you will be right as it is to have a love potion up in your throat," Annabeth continued and Percy pulled away from his thoughts to listen to her again.

"I do not want a love potion in my throat," Percy said frankly.

"This is why you should keep a friendly distance from them," Grover explained helpfully.

"And that takes us to the cabin eleven, Hermes cabin," Annabeth said and Percy wondered for a moment if Grover and Annabeth somehow had rehearsed all this together. "This is where you will live," she added hesitantly.

"Okay, sure," Percy said casually and Annabeth and Grover shared a glance with each other.

"Cabin twelve is Mr. D's cabins, "said Grover ago. "It's just a twin couples living there at the moment. They are okay people too. "

"Guys, did you not say at all the male gods had uneven numbers on their cabins?" Percy asked really actually interested. "Twelve is an even number. And last I checked, Mr. D was a guy. Or is it something that you hide from me?"

"All except Mr. D's cabins ", Grover changed. "He symbolizes the two sexes so he is both a man and a woman. Although I do not believe it is literally…"

They were all silent for a few seconds.

"That is a horrible thought," Percy said at last. "I have not something against some people, be what you want be for me, but Mr. D…? That's is only scary."

"Why did you even brought up that," Annabeth muttered.

"I will have nightmares after this," Grover complained sadly.

"But is he the man or woman to the twins?" Percy was wondering. "No, wait, I don't even want to know."

"I think we should forget we ever had this discussion and move on now," Annabeth said finally and Percy and Grover nodded in agreement. "But as I said most of us is okay. We are a bit like a big rowdy family, "Annabeth continued with a wistful gleam in her eyes that she didn't quite manage to hide.

She was certainly right about that. They were beaten, mocked each other, trying mostly to either humiliate, maim and / or kill each other, but they looked after each other when it was needed, thought Percy as they walked toward to the cabin eleven and his nerves began to creep up inside him. He prepared himself mentally to see his old nemesis Luke again.

The cabin itself looked like it anytime should breathe it's last breath. The paint was peeling and the threshold had been worn down. Above the doorway hung Hermes' symbol caduceus with two snakes that slithered around it. And inside, it reminded Percy about the hopeless times in the wars. There was some heavy air around the cabin hiding in the laughter and jokes.

Why had I not noticed this the last time? But I did do it of course. Some of the children have looked so sad and bitter. They were waiting for a letter that never comes or even will be written after all.

The children who were present in the cabin was staring at the trio judgment fully when they stepped up to the threshold. Especially at Percy.

Carefully Percy moved forward determined not to make a fool of himself this time. Obviously the Fate wanted to humiliate him, and the first thing he did was to stumble on the threshold.

There were a few scattered giggles, but otherwise it was quiet.

It's cruel to laugh at others misfortune, thought Percy and rubbed his head as he turned in. He had a vague recollection that he had stumbled the last time too...

When Percy stood up Annabeth said: "Percy Jackson - this is the cabin eleven."

"Is it he who was transformed to Luke?"

"And is it he who made that two of our members are in the hospital cabin after we went to attack Ares cabin?"

Ops, thought Percy. This is not good.

"Yes that's him," Annabeth said.

Traitor! You're supposed to be on my side, and don't give out information to the enemy.

The camp members of cabin eleven exchanged glances and Percy was preparing for the first screams.

"It was just so awesome!"

"What?" Percy asked mutely.

"Yes," a girl nodded that sat on a bunk bed. "It was impressive. If you aren't a son of Hermes, I don't know what! "

"Yeah right," another boy agreed. "No one has done anything so big for ages here. It was just so cool. And how you hit Clarisse... That moment will forever be in my memory..."

"Yes it was a very impressive piece of art of war," a tall guy said who paved his way between the people in the cabin until he stood in front of Percy.

"Hello, Luke," Annabeth greeted with a blush.

"Annabeth," Percy greeted old counselor-friend-enemy-un-hero-to-hero-again-colleague-type-mourners-for-his-death-Luke before he turned his eyes to Percy. "As the others had said, it was really respectable what you did and you clearly have cabin eleven's recognition, Perseus."

"It's just Percy," was the only thing that Percy could think of to say then.

"Of course," Luke said smoothly. "But I'll surely give you a place to sleep... Jocelyn, is the place occupied?"

"That is my place!"

"Maybe there?"

"Nope, that place is busy too, Luke."

"And all the beds are presently taken...?"

"Here is a place," a boy said Percy immediately recognized as one of the Stoll. He stood beside his brother and Percy tried discreetly figured out who was who. The boy who spoke looked to be a few centimeters shorter one the other so it could be Connor Stoll... They should wear name tags or something, thought Percy. It's really hard to tell them apart.

"Excellent," Luke nodded. "Take your place, Percy."

Percy walked over to the little spot - the location could not be described any other way. He wondered if he should lay down his minotaur horn there or not. He was actually surrounded by children to the god of thieves...

"No one will try to steal it," assured the second Stoll - Travis Stoll then. "It is your martial."

Percy nodded and felt a little guilty for having thought as he thought. It had been a very vain and unjust thought. Just because they were children of the god of thieves, it does not mean that they have to steal as their dad.

"Travis, give Percy his wallet back."

"Oh Styx! I was so close."

"No you was not close at all, Travis."

"No one asked for your opinion, Connor."

But when Percy thought about it, he should probably not rule out all Hermes children as innocent.

"And I don't even know I had a wallet," Percy mumbled to himself.

"Come on, we have to move on," Annabeth said quickly. "I'm going to show you the last at the camp."

They walked out again and Hermes children excited shouts and laughter disappeared in the background. When they were a few meters away Annabeth said: "Jackson, you have to do better."

"But it went better than expected," Grover remarked.

Annabeth sighed irritably. "I know that, but Percy still need to do better."

"I thought it went well," Percy said. Much better than last time, anyway.

"I can't believe I thought you were the chosen one," Annabeth muttered.

Wait, what? Said she so the last time? Percy tried desperately to recall. But no, he was not really sure if she had said so or not.

"Annabeth," Grover muttered in warning.

"Who are the chosen one?" Percy asked curious about what to answer.

"Oh, it's nothing special. Only some type that is destined to save the world from complete distraction and / or terrible slavery. The details are a bit obscure. But there is nothing to worry about now, "Grover said.

"Suddenly, the world feels so safe," Percy said dry.

"As Grover said, do not worry about it now, Percy," Annabeth stated.

"You know, why is everyone so packed? There is plenty of space in those cabin's, "Percy said, pointing to the first cabin's.

Both Annabeth and Grover paled.

"A demigod does not choose one cabin Percy. It depends on who is your immortal parent. "

"Yes, as Annabeth said. You can't just walk in and decide to sleep over at other people's homes," Grover continued.

"But if, just if, you had a god's approval then?" Percy asked with a raised eyebrow. He had a thought that perhaps could work. The gods were proud creatures, but some of them could give in to a mortals suggestion sometimes. Or so they realized they that wisdom of it. But then there used to only take the credit, and the mortal was too afraid to speak against. Okay, Percy really realized how easy Kronos had when he gathered allies.

"The gods are very busy," Annabeth said rigid and Percy decided to let the matter rest.

Just then shouted a rough voice: "But look at that! Our junior member! "

Percy looked in the direction from which the voice has been heard. Obviously, it would just be Clarisse La Rue who came against the trio. She had brought three other girls, who were all big and looked just as ugly and nasty as she did. They all wore camouflage jackets.

"Clarisse," Annabeth sighed. "Why do you not go and polish your spear or something?"

"Certainly, Miss vain," the big girl said. "So that I can run right through you on Friday night."

"It's against the rules," Grover said with a tiny voice. Oh, brave loyal Grover, it was a good try, but it would hardly work.

"And I can break your hairy legs when I´m holding on," Clarisse added viciously against Grover looked as if he wanted to sink through the earth. Or maybe not, because there was Hades and Mrs. Dodds and scary dead people.

"The flag will be ours," Annabeth said with a steady tone of voice. "You have no chance."

"We will pulverize you," Clarisse said - but it jerked in her eyelids, as if she was not sure she could complete the threat. She turned to Percy.

"And here we have the nerd of all the nerds himself here."

"You forget, however, that this little nerd hit you with a very wide margin in the battle before," Percy grinned. It was not often that Percy struck Clarisse in wrestling but in a sword fight, where the odds more equal.

"I stumbled" Clarisse protested. "I could easily have won otherwise."

"Are you going to say that the next time too?" Percy snorted.

Clarisse growled. "We have an inauguration ceremony for fresh disturbances, Prissy."

"Clarisse, if you continue you will become like a Mr. D, "Percy said honestly. He could at least try not to have more enemies than necessary. "You do not want to be widely disliked? Is it not better to have friends who can back you up? You are the daughter of the god of war, whether anybody here should know the importance of having someone who watches your back in battle. Clarisse, I do not want to be your enemy, but you are impossible to be friends with when you are like that. "

Clarisse had a slight pink blush in her face, but then her expression hardened again.

"How cares. Come and I'll show you "she hissed.

"Clarisse ..." Annabeth was trying to say.

"Stay out, your besserwisser."

Annabeth looked hurt, but she neglected to interfere.

Grover tried to go forward but his path was stopped by Clarisse three friends.

Clarisse grabbed Percy's arm and twisted it into a hard police grip but Percy let it happened. She dragged him into the girls' toilet and went into the nearest booth.

"This should teach you to respect your superiors."

Not a chance in Tartarus. It will not happen. Percy had a plan. He would just let everything happen now. With a little water manipulation included. He did not actually know what toilet water tasted like. He was the son of the sea god, not the drain god after all. Clarisse forced him down and he thought: _"Let me not end there. Let me not end up there."_

It twitched in his stomach and he smiled almost of relief that everything worked with his water powers. Maybe he should have been more prepared and already checked if the water still would do as he said before he let Clarisse push him down into the toilet ring.

"You know," Percy pressed out, "you will get a dip if you do not stop now. I warn you. "

Clarisse just laughed derisively at him. "As if that would happen."

"Last warning." He would not be altogether bad. Transferring time he did not know what would happen, but now he knew better. Clarisse was not someone who you wanted to have as your enemy and she was a great friend when she acted like it. And Percy had warned her twice now, she had only her self to blame.

Percy felt how it pulled in his stomach again. He heard the water pipes rumble and shake the tubes.

Clarisse grip on Percy became weaker.

The water shot up from the toilet and made a bow over the head of Percy.

The next moment he was lying flat on my tile floor and heard Clarisse screaming behind him.

Percy turned around just as the water gushed up from the toilet again, and hit Clarisse so hard in the face that she sat on her behind.

The water continued to spray as from a fire hose and shoved her backward into a shower cubicle.

She struggled gasping and her companions took a few steps towards her, but then the other toilets exploded too.

Six rays of water hit them. The showers were all running together and sprayed all the water rays on the girls straight out of the toilet and got them to swirl as if they were garbage washed away.

Just like the last time.

As soon as they had gone out the door, Percy felt how it ended up snatching the pit of the stomach and the water was turned off as suddenly as it had begun to spray.

The whole bathroom was soaked.

Annabeth and Grover stood in exactly the same place as before and stared shocked at Percy. At least he had been able to prevent them from getting wet as he had failed the last time. Or only Annabeth then. Grover was not even here the last time.

Percy looked down and saw that he was sitting on the only dry spot in the whole room apart except from where Annabeth and Grover was. He was surrounded by a circle of dry floor.

"I warned her twice," Percy mumbled and walked to the satyr and the daughter of Athena.

"P-P-Percy," Grover stammered, shocked. "H-how did you do that?"

"I did nothing, it must have been bad wiring," Percy lied quickly. "Lucky for me anyway."

Grover looked as he bought it, but Annabeth looked suspicious. Obviously, he had really expected something else?

"It should not have happened so suddenly," she said. "It is not logical, it is completely-", she seemed to struggle with what she'd put her words in the best way, "illogical", she concluded tame.

"I don't know," Percy said with a shrug. "You get to talk to one of Hephaestus kids about it."

They went to the door. Out there was Clarisse and her friends straight in the mud and a stack of other camp members were gathered and stood and gaped.

Clarisse's hair was smeared over her face. Her camouflage jacket was wet and she smelled sewer.

Percy thought she would try to jump up and take a stranglehold on him but instead she looked almost, was that impressed?

"I do not understand how you did that, but that was awesome, and utterly disgusting at the same time," she said reluctantly.

Percy could only stare wordlessly at her. Since when has Clarisse ever given him some kind of respect?

"Really?" he asked.

She nodded. "But that does not mean I will not completely destroy you later, punk. But it would not surprise me if you were a son of Ares. And you have to get yourself some muscle then, your chicken."

Clarisse walked to the cabin five with her friends after her and the spectators went out of her way.

"What are you staring at?" the daughter of Ares roared to the camp members. "Out of my way idiots! I will make puree of you if you don't move on!"

Annabeth sighed. "I do not know how you did it when you got her to say that to you, but it seems as if the spell is broken."

"Hm," Percy mumbled absent. Could things already have changed so much? Okay, he had consciously altered his arrival quite a lot but he had never been able to imagine what the consequences would have been. He thought he could now understand that Clarisse had not accepted him as a friend or alliance and so on, she stated that she had seen him for who he is (not see, see but see, that had only been crazy if Clarisse had known that he was a time traveler), nothing more, nothing less.

Percy smiled faintly. It looked as if the future would not be uneventful.

* * *

AN: And we have one more chapter done.

So sorry for the long, long waiting, you are the best for your patience, guys 3 and I'm also sorry that the story goes side by side with the original canon so specific right now. But it is necessary, until the history has started for real.

And why Percy has not panic over being sent back, well, I can't see that Percy would have panic and drop his head and screaming and all that. Right now he focuses on meeting his old friends, and the rest comes later.

But, however, have a nice day

-Aveline


End file.
